Witness Protection
by ChloeMariex9
Summary: First FanFic so I decided to write OLITZ ! This is about Liv witnessing a murder and being placed under witness protection, there are several complications, twists and turns stuff like that... hope you like... could be a one shot but we will see. I DO NOT own SCANDAL, but absolutely love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first FanFic and I was a bit hesitant on posting it but thanks to a special someone, here it is. I hope you like it! Please leave a review if you like or hate it, tell me. If I can improve in anything tell me. I want all the good, bad and ugly reviews !(: Thank you for taking the time to read... hope you enjoy (: #GladiatorForLife !**

**Witness Protection Chapter One;**

"Please don't, please!"

BANG! BANG!

Olivia can't believe her eyes. Her first instinct is to run but she is paralysed by the fear coursing through her veins. What has she just witnessed? Why did she have to wait for Abby? She should have taken the bus, if she did, she wouldn't have seen this.

The person looks around to ensure that there are no witnesses. Thankfully Olivia was hidden in a corner and he didn't see her. The next 20 minutes were a complete blur until she was pulled out of her hazed by her best friend Abby, shaking her violently.

"Liv, Liv. Look at me. Can you hear me? What happened? Did you see? Did the shooter see you? Liv... OLIVIA!"

Olivia didn't say anything, succumbed by her emotions and the recent experience tears started to stream down her face. Her body stated to tremble with shock and fear. Can she comprehend what just took place right in front of her? Did she really see it? OH MY GOD, Did the shooter see her? She peered over Abby's shoulder and there it was... a male lying on the floor submerged in blood. It was real, she did see it but did the shooter see her. What if he did, what would happen to her? Would he come find and kill her? But she has a great life and a lot to live for; she can't die... not yet. Her body stated to violently shake.

"It's okay Liv, It will be okay" Abby tried to reassure her but it wasn't working, it was making it worst.

The police officer came over and wondered if Olivia was ready to answer some questions and give her statement. Apparently if it wasn't for Olivia being there it would have looked like a hit and run gone wrong. Abby portrayed concerned eye towards Liv as she broke down in her arms. The murder appeared to be Gang related so if the shooter did see her or hear of a witness stepping forward then she has to be placed under witness protection until the case was solved and was safe for her to return. As the officer was explaining to them what was going to happen from now, Olivia just stared at on spot on the floor and recounted everything that occurred tonight.

* * *

><p>*Flash back*<p>

_"__Okay, Okay Abby I will wait for you... I promise... I won't get on the bus... I promise... okay see you soon...yes Abby, at the usual spot... okay Abby I got it... bye"_

_Once Olivia ended the call she walked to the usual spot and stood there._

_It was late and Abby hated when Olivia took the bus this late at night, so they decided (well Abby decided) that they would meet just in front of the supermarket. There was plenty of lighting so Abby could see her and the police station was only 20 minutes away so it was a "safe" spot._

_As Olivia walked she came across an ally way and heard someone scream. She ducked behind a garbage bin and peered from the side. There was a man dressed in a dark trench coat the stood in front of another man. She could see the gun clearly. Her heart nearly leaped out of her throat, she swore that she was going to throw up. She reached for her phone to call the police but there was no reception. Seriously, the onetime where she needed to make a phone call there is no reception. Panicking, all she did was sit there and hoped that he didn't see her. Silence consumed the area, she believed that she was safe, until she stood up and witnessed the end of the encounter._

_"__Please don't, please!"_

_BANG! BANG!_

_As the man looked around, Olivia saw his face._

* * *

><p>She could see the man's face, that taunting, traumatizing face. She shut her eyes and tries to clam her breathing.<p>

"Olivia, Olivia, Olivia!" Abby has been trying to talk to her for the past 5 minutes.

She wipes her wet face and tries to reply but no words were forming. It was like in that moment her voice was taken with her along with any chance of movement. Abby gazes at the officer and tells him that they will meet them at the station. The officer nods and walks away.

"Liv, Liv, look at me. Please look at me"

Abby's hold tightens around her fragile body as it is still shaking violently. As Abby tries to help her up, Liv collapses into her arms. One of the paramedics had seen her and rushed over to help Abby.

Walking to the car, Olivia regained some movement within her legs and can finally talk but only small words. Abby was just happy that her Liv was coming back slowly. Abby thanked the paramedic and strapped her in the car and drove to the police station.

The drive to the station was too quiet compared to what Olivia and Abby are normally like.

"Hey Liv, Liv?"

"Yeah Abby" with weak eyes Olivia turns her head and looks at Abby.

"Oh Liv, I am so sorry that you had to witness that!"

"Me too." She turns her head and gazes at her hands. Abby grabs one and squeezes it tight.

"It will be okay, you'll see. Are you okay to make a statement?"

Liv gave Abby a slight nod. She wasn't really okay but she knew that she had to otherwise the man would get away with murder and she wouldn't allow that to happen.

Walking into the station, her legs began to feel like jelly. Clenching to Abby's arm tighter and tighter the closer they got the interview room.

"It's okay Liv, it is going to be okay!"

"Thank you, thank you Abby for being here!"

"Of course Liv, no place I would rather be. I am always here for you not matter what!"

After making a statement, Olivia felt better. She could feel herself coming back. So far there was no threat on her life so she was cleared to go home.

"Abby I will be okay by myself, I don't need a babysitter" She has been trying to convince Abby on the phone that she will be okay for the past half an hour.

"Liv I'm not a babysitter, I am a concerned friend who wants you to be okay with me there"

Olivia let out a sigh "Abby I love you but the officer said I was okay to come home, there are not threats on my life"

"YET!" "Liv I don't know what I would do if he saw you and takes you or worst tries to kill you and succeed"

Liv thought about her options. One she could let Abby come over it would save time and energy (which Olivia didn't have a lot of right at this point of time) or Two keep arguing or hang up. After a moment of silence she caved.

"Fine Abby but you are not sleeping in the same bed as me. You have the couch"

"Fine" *Beep Beep Beep*

Liv looks at her phone and thinks that she is the luckiest person to have a best friend like Abby.

Within a matter of minutes since they finished the phone call Abby was outside Liv's apartment.

"Hurry up and open to door"

"Calm down Abby, did you speed here or something?"

"No Liv I am a responsible driver" she says with a cheeky grin on her face and gracefully walks into the apartment.

"Really Abby you couldn't have fooled me"

Both women laughed and sat on the couch talking about anything and everything whilst sipping on wine.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Abby was passed out on the lounge, so Liv got up to answer it. Before she opened the door she glanced at the clock ... 2:31 am "who would come at a time like that" she thought. Looking through the peep hole there was no one there, so she ignored it and went to back to the couch. Setting herself down, Abby woke up in a haze because she drank too much.

"Who was at the door Liv?"

"No one, there was no one there"

They both found this quite odd considering the time it was. After a while they started to doze off when there was another knock at the door, neither of them were is the right state to answer it after having consumed 5 bottles of wine.

"Liv go get the door" Abby said in a grouchy voice

"No you go get it"

The knocks were louder.

"I can't be bothered Liv"

After stumbling and almost running into the side table Olivia answered the door.

"I'm sorry ma'am to wake up but there has been a threat against your life, you need to pack up your items and follow me"

"Wait, what? You want me to pack up my life and move it. Yeah good luck with that"

"Ma'am you have to understand that the person who you saw is a part of a gang which kills any witness to their dealings"

At this point in time Abby got up to see what was happening because she can hear Liv's voice raising.

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

"There has been a threat made against Ms Pope's life and she needs to be placed under witness protection"

"OH MY GOD LIV! Get your things and let's go"

With a heavy sigh "Fine. Give me 15 minutes"

The officer nodded in agreement and stood out front of the door until she was ready.

After half an hour, Liv believed she had everything ready and packed. Abby went to walk out with her but was stopped.

"Sorry Ma'am you can't come with us, you don't need protection"

"YES SHE DOES! THEY WILL USE HER TO GET TO ME AND IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HER IT WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD OFFICER!" Liv couldn't believe that they wouldn't let Abby come; she needed her to survive through this. She stared the officer down until he finally spoke.

"I will have to call my boss and see what I can do"

After the 10 minute convocation between the two officers, they agreed that because of the relationship between Miss Pope and Miss Whelan that they both will be placed under witness protection.

The drive back to the station was silent, once the realisation of what is happening sunk in, Olivia began to panic. Why did she have to be there? Abby tried talking to her throughout the drive but there was no response too consumed in thought, Olivia didn't hear her. Staring out the window wondering how she got here. Why her? There was a sudden screech of tyres and nothing.

_Nothing._

Abby regains consciousness and observing her surroundings spots Liv unconscious with blood oozing from her head. What the hell happened?

"Liv, Liv, please wake up, please talk to me, OLIVIA! Come on, fight! Please don't stop fighting!"

Frantically moving Abby assess her environment. Both of the drivers are non responsive to Abby calling them, the left side of the car is completely smashed in (Liv's side) and Abby's door caved in due to hitting a light post. Attempting to find a phone to ring someone, Abby hears sirens and assumes that help has arrived.

"Hello, is anyone hurt? Can anyone hear me?" a clam voice asked.

"Hello, I'm here but the other three are unresponsive, there is so much... blood... it's everywhere.. I don't know what to do!" Abby started to hyperventilate.

"It's going to be okay, but you need to calm down... can you do that for me... first what is your name?"

"Abby, Abby Whelan"

"Okay Abby I am going to need your help, can you move your body and is there a possibility that you can get out of the vehicle?"

"Yes I can move but the door is jammed, so no I can't get out of the car"

"Okay the Fire Fighters are on their way they will be here within the next couple of minutes so sit tight and try not to move too much, just in case you do have any serious injuries"

A couple of minutes seemed like hours, but the Fire Fighters did arrive and got Abby out with ease.

"What about my best friend? I can't leave her!"

"Ma'am come with me please I have to get you checked out"

"No I have to stay with her, I am fine"

"Ma'am I am sorry but you do have to come with..."

"NO, I am staying here if you like it or not!"

"At least let me bandage your head"

Abby didn't realise that her head was cut open, she assumed because she was able to move that he was fine. With a weak nod in defeat Abby agrees and goes with the nurse and get her head check out and bandaged up. She glances over to the car, the officer and driver have regained consciousness and are being looked out. Her glances became forceful trying to locate Olivia, she sees the fireman trying to pry Liv's door open. She overheard a paramedic saying that every second that she is in there the greater the chance of her not making it. Abby sunk further into the ground. This is all her fault, if she just let Liv catch the bus she wouldn't have witnessed the murder and she wouldn't have to go in witness protection, she wouldn't be in a car accident and she wouldn't be fighting for her life. She broke down in tears, she sprinted over to the car but was stopped by a police officer before she could reach the car.

"LIV, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, FIGHT, FIGHT THIS, COME BACK, PLEASE LIV COME BACK!" Abby frantically screaming at the top of her lungs trying to get Olivia to wake up and be okay, she has to be okay!

"Sorry Ma'am you can't go any further than this. It is unsafe for you."

Abby gave the officer a look of disgust. Unsafe, really! You won't let me see her. You are stopping from seeing my best friend! Instead of sorrow, rage and frustration curse through Abby as she walked away slowly not taking her eyes off of the car. She has to be alright, she strong, she will make it, she has to. Hearing the radio come to life saying that they got the car door open and are requiring the paramedic's assistance to get the occupant out.

20 minutes passed, Liv was transferred to a bed and placed in an ambulance.

"Can I come with you?" Abby asked quietly. After her behaviour the past hour she didn't expect them to allow her to come. The nurse nodded and offered a warm smile. Returning the same gesture she climbed into the back of the truck and drove off.

As Abby looked down at Liv, she looks so peaceful, contempt which is weird because just by looking at her you wouldn't know that she is fighting for her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know that this is really late and short but I lost my inspiration, plus with finishing high school completely... I don't get mush time to do this but now that I am finished we'll see what happens (: Wasn't going to update something this short but it is what is. I am sorry for updating late though. **

**There has been a few questions about Fitz and how his beautiful face fits into this story ... I hope this clears it up.**

**Please leave me bits&pieces so that I can improve!**

Witness Protection Chapter Two;

*1 hour before the shooting with Olivia*

"What's up Fitzgerald?"

"Nothing much Jake, how 'bout yourself?

"Yeah I'm just here to pick up by order, do you have it?"

Fitz looked down "My seller fell through so I don't have it"

"That's a shame because you were a good guy but my boss said you get the goods or we have to end all ties with you." Jake pulled a gun out and pointed to his head.

"Come on Jake, this is just a minor setback my seller is getting a new shipment by the end of this week so you will have it soon." As Fitz pleaded for his life and young man out of nowhere stepped out of the shadows.

"Hey look there is no need to use a gun, let's be civil people and not kill anyone"

Jake was furious how dear this complete stranger steps in and interferes with his business dealings. "And who do you think you are?"

"My name is James Goodman, neighbourhood watch and I am trying to make sure that there is no bloodshed tonight."

Fitz panicked as he could see in Jakes eyes that he was more than angry he was fuming, irritated by the fact that this person couldn't mind their own business. The gun that was in Jake's hands began to drop, "_Shit, did this James person get through to him?!"_ Fitz thought. Jake began to laugh to himself. _"oh shit this can't be good!"_

Jake couldn't believe that "James" had the balls to confront him whilst holding a gun.

"You really think that coming over and stating that we can all be friends and everything will be okay. You really think that? I have a boss and he demands his merchandise now if he doesn't get it ... well Fitzgerald knows what happens if the boss doesn't get his merchandise, don't you?"

Jake raised the gun but pointed towards James.

"Come on Jake, don't kill him" Fitz started to get frustrated as well. This guy couldn't just mind his own business.

The sound of sirens made Jake panic, he pointed at James and pulled the trigger

BANG! Dead instantly. James's body was lying on the floor immersed in blood.

Jake changed directions and pointed towards Fitz.

"Good bye my old friend" Jakes finally words as he pulls the trigger

BANG! Fitz plummets to the floor.

_Darkness._

Blood pooling from his shoulder. Once Jake realised the Fitz wasn't dead it was too late he had to make a run for it or risk being caught.

"Sir, sir, sir can you hear me?

"He... he's getting away"

"Sir I need to remain calm for me, you are losing a lot of blood, and you need to remain still as possible otherwise you might lose too much"

Fitz looked down at his shoulder; saw all the blood spilling out of the gun wound. This isn't the first time like this, with his line of business this occurred every day. Even though he never shot at someone or killed anyone it always happens to him. A slight shot of pain went straight to his shoulder as the paramedic tried to turn his arm to see how bad the wound was.

"Sir, did you see the shooter? Could you identify him?" An officer asked as him as he was being checked over.

Fitz scanned his surroundings, people were panicking, screaming. Yes this was a rough neighbourhood but something like this hasn't happened in a while. He continued to assess and finds James laying 5 feet away from him consumed by blood, so much blood. Fitz started to blame himself, he should have just said no, a two letter word NO! But then his mum and dad would be killed... he doesn't know what to do. Everything is his entire fault. Why couldn't he have just stayed at Law school and listened to his father. Guilt started to set in and take over his body. _"I want out, I don't want to do this anymore, I WANT OUT NOW!" _He doesn't want to hurt anyone else.

"Sir, Can you follow me to the back of the vehicle, so I can get you to the hospital?"

Fitz didn't move, he didn't say anything, too consumed in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that the paramedic was talking to him.

"Sir if you don't follow me you may lose too much blood"

Fitz started to feel lightheaded. He tried to stand but his legs gave way underneath him and fell onto the ground with great force hitting his head and knocked himself out.

_Darkness._

"Sir, sir, sir can you hear me... I need so help over here"

"What happened?" A paramedic said.

"He went into shock and collapsed onto the ground, he hit his head hard as well"

As the two paramedics attempt to lift Fitz into the back of the ambulance there is another call that came through saying there has been a call in by an unknown woman in distress. She said that there has been a shooting and her friend witnessed it all.

The officers looked at each other. They were too far away to do anything about it, so they radioed to other cars and asking them if they can get that call.

"It's going to be a long night..." Fitz heard the paramedic say before they drove off to the hospital.

**Okaaaay. So now you have read this short chapter I hope you want more because I seem to love writing now and now with the extra time I have with completing school I will HOPEFULLY update within a week (: Thank you guys so much by the way with all the positive bits&pieces!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again... OMG 405 was absolutely NUTS! Jake "Joke" having flashbacks of the island with Olivia and then tormenting Fitz... bad move on his behalf you don't piss off POTUS when it comes to his future First Lady! The scene with Mellie, was it just me but I was looking at her like is was crazy ... well more crazy (if that's possible(:) He's a solider ... no he is your son! Oh well I'm still Mellivia ! **

**Okay now about this chapter I am jumping back to Abby and Olivia because I love them and now in real Scandal they are starting to be there for each other. ! YAY ! If there are some parts in the story that don't make sense just wing it ! In the end I hope it makes sense. I would like you say a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thank you to my mummy ScandalMistress and KWsGladiator yous have been amazing and the only reason why I am typing this story!**

**Please leave bits&pieces for me to improve or give suggestions about characters or just suggestions in anything I read everything! Love all of you people out there that are taking the time out and reading this!(: THANK YOU!**

Witness Protection Chapter Three;

The ambulance ride to the hospital for Olivia and Abby was stressful. The moment that they drove off Olivia woke up which scared the living daylights out of Abby.

"OMG Olivia, what are you doing? I thought you were dying!"

"No I'm not dying, I'm sorry Abby that I scared you I really am but I couldn't tell you"

_Flashback_

_"What about my best friend? I can't leave her!"_

_"Ma'am come with me please I have to get you checked out"_

_"No I have to stay with her, I am fine"_

_"Ma'am I am sorry but you do have to come with..."_

_"NO, I am staying here if you like it or not!"_

_"At least let me bandage your head"_

_Olivia was regaining consciousness "Where am I? What is happening?"_

_"Ma'am you have to stay still you have suffered a head injury and any sudden moments can make it worse for you. You have been in a car accident and we need to make sure that there is no further injury to you."_

_An officer came over and spoke with the paramedic. Olivia was looking around for Abby, she could see her in the distance sitting on the ledge of the ambulance getting her head bandaged. "Oh no Abby" she whispered under her breath. _

_"Ma'am I am going to need you to listen to me, okay" The officer said as he gave a gentle smile. _

_Weakly Olivia complied before she could ask to see Abby, they said that she has to remain unconscious until you are in the Ambulance. Before Olivia got the chance to react they officer got down to her level and said that due to her circumstance this is a perfect time to be placed into witness protection. Telling the world and the woman died in a car accident makes the people that are coming after you think that you are in fact dead. Olivia contemplated her options. After 5 minutes she states._

_"Only if Abby can still come!"_

_The worried look on the officer's face as he began to weigh the positive and negatives options of her statement. If he says no then she won't go, which could lead to her being kidnapped or worst her death. If he says yes then how is he going to get Abby into witness protection without making it look like a set up and blow Olivia's cover? Heavily weighing his options, in the end he decides that if Olivia dies it is his fault for encouraging her it go. _

_"Okay, but does she have any attachments, for instance spouses, family.."_

_"No we all we have, that's why she has to come with me, we have no one else" Olivia interrupted him before he could go any further. _

_"Okay then I will speak with my superior and see what we can do" With a reassuring smile the officer walked off to speak to him. _

_The paramedic came back and explained what is going to happen from now until they are in the ambulance. In the background she can hear Abby screaming. "LIV, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, FIGHT, FIGHT THIS, COME BACK, PLEASE LIV COME BACK!" Tears stated to stream down Olivia's face as she can hear the cries of her best friend. What could she do? What can she do? All she did was sit there and the agony that her best friend was facing as she believed that Olivia was dying, that she was losing her forever. _

_"Can you please tell her that I am okay... please?" As her tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_The paramedic just shook her head, she could feel both their pain and sorrow as their lives are being pulled apart. On one hand there could be a happy ending to this were they both go through this together or on the other hand where they are torn apart, where Abby thinks that Olivia is dead and where Olivia is alive and can't see her best friend._

_"Okay ma'am you have to listen to me closely, I am going to radio over that I need some help and you are going to lay perfectly still okay? Miss Pope, can you do that?"_

_Olivia just stared at her fingers as she lightly nods. What was happening? The medic called people over to help them to move Olivia from the car to the ambulance. The officer that they spoke to earlier can over and said that transportation has been approved for both her and Miss Whelan and there was a plan in action to get Miss Whelan into witness protection. Olivia squeezed his head to let him know that she heard and thank him of what he has done. The officer didn't realise how much he has done for her just then, he has given her hope that everything will be okay._

_ End of Flashback_

In the ambulance it was silent as Abby tried to understand and comprehend what Olivia was saying. One moment her best friend no her only family member she has was dying right in fount of her and the next she finds out that it was all staged. This is crazy. After realising that Olivia was alive and there is nothing medically wrong with her Abby launched herself at her in the biggest of hugs.

"Oh my God Liv, I could have lost you" Abby pulled out of the embrace and look Olivia directly in the eye.

"Don't you do that ever again! Olivia do you understand! I can't lose you, I don't think that I could survive without you! Promise me that you won't do that again!"

Olivia let out a little giggle Abby never used her actual name unless she was serious. "Well Abigail I can't promise I will live forever but I will do my best!"

Abby gave her a playful hit in the arm. "You never use Abigail unless you're serious, this is new for you Liv."

"Well you never use Olivia unless you're being serious so I thought if you can say that then it would be okay to say Abigail or do you prefer Ginger Ninja" Olivia giggles as Abby playfully slaps her again.

"Geez Liv, you haven't called me that since we were 9"

The paramedic looked over her shoulder and laughed to herself.

After a while Abby just realised that she doesn't know the plan for her.

"What about me? What is going to happen to me? How am I going to be placed under witness protection with you, Liv?" Abby stated. She started to show signs of a panic attack. What if they go back on their original deal and she can't come along? How will she survive without her best friend, her sister, a person who has been there through her ups and downs that life has thrown at her?

"Abby, Abby, Abby you need to calm down, remember I can read you like a book, I know that your big head of yours is going a million miles an minute" Abby relaxed for a moment and let a small smile grace her face.

"Sorry, I just... I just don't want to lose you" Abby giggled to herself, Liv gave her a weird look.

"What's so funny Abby?"

"I'm just thinking about all the things that I have said to you in the past 20 minutes make me sound like a lesbian and I think that is hilarious. Oh and by the way I don't think like that about us ... just before this convocation goes any further" Olivia looked at her strangely and a small smirk creeps on her face as she begins to recount what Abby has said to her in the past 20 minutes. The officer that is riding with them smiles as well.

"I see what you mean. Okay getting back on track, there is a plan underway so that you become "dead" as well. What is going to happen is that you are going to come to the hospital with me, I'm going to be claimed dead and you are going to go in shock. When this happens you are going to be put in a temporary coma. For what I have been told the doctors with perform surgery... Abby calm down they are not literally going to do it"

Liv could see the panic in her eyes when she mentioned surgery but it wasn't really it was just to put on documentation so Abby dying looks real. Once Liv reassured her, Abby's body claimed down instantly.

"Okay now let me finish. Once the doctors perform "surgery"" Liv used her fingers to state quotations marks for Abby to understand that it is not really going to happen. "Once that has been documented, they will find swelling in your brain which was caused by the crash and that is when you will come with me and start our new lives. Is that okay with you?"

Abby's mind was ticking over, trying to process and contemplate the plan that she was pretty sure Liv constructed and TOLD the officers. After a short while Olivia began to become worried that Abby might not go through with it.

"Abby, Abby, I'm sorry but you don't have to come, I don't want you to regret leaving your life behind for me"

"No, no Liv I want to go. It's just I can't believe that this is actually happening. Am I really going to get a new life and leave this one behind?" Abby's life right now isn't great, bad break up, pregnancy scare and other things.

"Okay ladies we have just arrived at the hospital we need Miss Pope to lie down and act dead for the next 3 hours and Miss Whelan we need great acting skills from you, no happiness has to be shown, got it?" When the paramedic finished speaking a smile crept on her face and Abby's.

"Got it, I can do this, but I just need a moment to compose myself, I'm just so happy!" As she gave Olivia one more bear hug before their old lives finish and the new ones begin. Abby thought to herself "This is the last time that she will be hugging Olivia Pope, the next time they will embrace they will be Stephanie and Scarlet Gorge."

Everything went off without a hitch Olivia Carolyn Pope was announced dead at 11:35pm; Abby had a panic attack and collapsed. Everything was working as planned until...

**Oh yeah I just did that!(; have to wait now to see what happens. Oh BTW I am going away for a week and when I come back I have exams so you might not get an update for the next few weeks... sorry but please still read and send me messages if you think of any ideas that I can use in my story. OH I also have twitter add me ChloeMariex9**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay maybe I couldn't help myself I just want to type. With this chapter there is barely any Olitz this is mainly about Abby and her past I thought it would be nice to get some background on her considering I am going to have so much fun with Olitz ! Finally there was an Olitz moment on Scandal even though it was only a dream there is some hope. Don't get me wrong I HATED the fact that Olivia used Fitz to save Jake and them saying she saved both of them ... whatever... OMG MELLIE IS BACK! POOR CYRUS ... HE IS BEING USED...(: **

**This chapter is my longest so far because I just kept typing, I hope I don't disappoint anyone. Okay enough of my rambling pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee leave bits&pieces of any ideas where to take this next, any ideas on how Olitz should meet (i do have a few but would be nice to hear your thoughts) Thank you to all the great reviews ! LOVE YOU ALL ! SCANDAL ON!**

Witness Protection Chapter Four;

_Everything went off without a hitch Olivia Carolyn Pope was announced dead at 11:35pm; Abby had a panic attack and collapsed. Everything was working as planned until... _

Until Jake Ballard decided to appear.

"Sir, how can I help you?" A nurse asked politely

"Hi, my name is Jack Ballard I am here to see Abby Whelan I hear that she was in a car accident with Olivia Pope" With a panic look on his face, Jake looked around to see if he can find Abby.

"And what is your relation to Miss Whelan? Are you her spouse?" The nurse knew that about the situation involving Olivia and Abby. She also knew that they both didn't have family. Olivia's parents aren't around, her mum died when she was 18 and her dad left long before that and the rest are spread across the world. Abby well she was adopted and he adopted parents died in a plane accident and she didn't go looking for her real parents. The reason why the nurse knows all of this is because the officer had to ask these questions to ensure that they didn't have to notify anyone about their 'death'. The nurse was instructed to report to the officer if anyone asks about Miss Pope and/or Miss Whelan.

"I am Abby's boyfriend" The nurse stood still she didn't know what to say.

"We weren't informed that there was a boyfriend, I will have to see some identification and I will be right back." The nurse gave him a warm smile as Jake handed her his ID. "Oh! Well Abby and I are new so maybe she forgot" The nurse looked at him strangely, how anyone forgets about a boyfriend even if the relationship is new is strange. "Must have, I will be right back" As she beings to walk off Jake quickly says;

"Can you please hurry I heard that she had a panic attack?"

"Of course won't be long" As the nurse dashes off Jake goes for a wonder around.

After a few minutes he finds Abby's room and walks in. "Ooooh Abby only if you didn't run away you wouldn't be in this predicament. You could have been safe if you just shut your mouth and did blab to your friend Olivia. This is your fault that she is dead, you know that, it IS your fault" With an evil smirk on his face, he leaves and heads back to front desk.

When he walks up to the front desk that nurse that he was talking to before was in convocation with an officer. "he wasn't there before ... was he?" Jake thought to himself.

"Hello can I now see my girlfriend Abigail? Jake asked as he clearly exaggerated when he said 'girlfriend'. This didn't go unnoticed by the nurse, she looked over to the officer gave him the 'look' that suggests to him "See I told you". When Jake was in Abby's room the nurse was talking to the officer about Jake about how he was too confident, considering that his girlfriend could be dying.

The officer politely escorted Jake to Abby but wouldn't let him out of arms reach because something about him didn't sit right with the officer.

As they arrived out front of the room Jake turned around and said "Don't you trust me or something officer ..." Jake looked at his name tag "Officer Jet, I could walk myself to my GIRLFRIEND'S room."

The officer looked at him trying to figure out why he was here but one thing for sure he was not going to leave him alone with her, who knows what could happen?

"Actually sir, no I don't trust you because before Miss Whelan came into the hospital there were several questions asked about her personal life just in case a situation like this arose so we can notify anyone that needs to be notified. But she never mentioned you... why would that be? If you were in a relationship she would have mentioned it."

Jake listened to the officer but started to get enraged that he had the nerve to judge his intentions with Abby. Even though they weren't dating right at this moment, actually they broke it off 3 months ago. That still doesn't give officer Jet the right to judge or comment on their situation.

"Officer Jet, you are crossing the line there, that line you don't want to cross especially with me involved. What's it to you anyway, do you have feelings towards Miss Whelan?" Jake started to walk into Officer Jet's personal space.

"Sir I would like to advise you to back away, I was just making an observation and you did ask a question and I answered it honestly. Would you have preferred that I lied to you and then find out that your supposed "girlfriend" didn't mention you to the doctors considering they asked if she had any family or partners that might needed to be notified if anything happened to her." Jake kept walking into his personal space until they were nose to nose. Jake was a little bit shorter but that didn't intimidate him.

"Officer Jet, you are defiantly crossing a line. I suggest you leave now before I talk to your superior about you behaviour towards Miss Whelan and I. I could get you put under review and that could lead you losing your career and will be put on your file that you are aggressive towards people that have done nothing wrong."

"Would you like me to get my superior because I have done nothing wrong it's..."

"Yeah you do that, you walk to your superior and tell him that I am putting a formal complaint in" Jake rudely interrupted him. The officer radioed over for his superior to assist him with some difficulties. Officer Jet eyed Jake down as he spoke. Jake thought he would walk off and leave him with Abby for five minutes that's all he needed. What is with this dude's problem? Like seriously he already shot someone tonight and he has no problem doing it again. Jake weighted up his options this place is too public plus the officer has a gun too... What was he going to do to get rid of the officer? All he needed was five minutes. Five bloody minutes. Jake started to get really pissed off.

The superior walked over and Jake backed away, standing a reasonable distance away from Officer Jet. "What seems to be the problem here Sam?"

"Sir this is Jake Ballard and he started to become aggressive..."

"Because are questioning my intentions with my GIRLFRIEND Abby!" Jake abruptly shouted, cutting off officer Jet.

"Mr Ballard, I wasn't talking to you, we weren't notified about a partner or any family members Miss Whelan said and I quote "I don't have anyone besides Olivia" who is Miss Pope. So we are just confused with how you were forgotten by Miss Whelan when questions about her personal life were asked.

Abby was slowly waking up, the medication was wearing off, and if Jake wasn't here then this would be the time that she would be in "surgery".

Abby had to blink a few times to see if this was actually happening. Is Jake really here? Why was he here? Oh no he is here! Crap he is going to ruin everything!

Officer Jet glanced over to Abby and could see her waking up; luckily Jake's back was facing towards her. Sam could see the panic and horror become evident on her face as she looked at Jake. He looked at his superior and gave him the look as he diverted his eyes towards Abby and then quickly back to Jake. The superior did as well and understood what Sam was saying.

"Mr Ballard will you like me to escort you to the office to make a statement?"

With a victorious smile on Jake's face he spoke directly to Officer Jet "Thank you sir but may I please see my GIRLFRIEND first?" Jake asked sweetly like he actually cared.

"Could we please have a statement first and then you can see her as much as you want"

"Of course" Jake thinking that he actually won, which a matter of fact it was the complete opposite. He in fact lost, the plan was that Miss Whelan had gone into "surgery" and that's when she will "die". When Jake comes back the will give him the bad news that sadly his "girlfriend" died during surgery.

Jake eyed Sam as he walked off, as he whispered to him "Say goodbye to your job" with an evil smirk he strutted off following Sam's superior.

Once they were out of view Sam ran into the hospital room.

"Miss Whelan, are you okay?" The sear look of fear etched on her face.

"What is he doing here? How did he know where to find me? I haven't seen him in months and now he decides to show up because he thinks that he still owns me. I don't think so!" The fear that once was present on Abby face is now changed to anger, frustration, annoyance. What the hell is he doing here? Out of all the places that he could have gone, out of all of the girls that he could bang and be with, he was outside of her hospital room.

"I don't know ma'am, he approached a nurse looking for your room and that's..."

"Wait so he never came into my room?"

"No ma'am."

"Sam enough with the ma'am crap it's not necessary and really annoying, can you please just not"

"I'm sorry Miss.."

"Abby, call me Abby!" She shouted in frustration

Officer Jet looked down in dismay, he was just trying to be nice and protect her for that arsehole of a bloke. Jake was a really dick head!

"What's going on? Is everything okay in here?" A kind gentleman asked as he popped his head around the corner and looked into Abby's room.

Abby took in his appearance, he must me a patient because he was wearing a hospital gown with his shoulder heavily strapped. He was gorgeous; his striking crystal blue eyes, his perfect crooked smile that can make any woman melt on the spot and you can just see the toned arm muscles through the gown.

"And who might you be?" Abby said smugly.

"Fitzgerald, but most people call me Fitz" He gave his signature smile towards Abby and she ALMOST her train of thought.

'Well FITZGERALD, everything is fine right here now you can leave"

Fitz looked at Abby for a little bit longer; she was quite an attractive woman.

This look didn't go unnoticed by Sam "Do you need anything else?" He gave Fitz a look to say "Hey back off I saw her first she is mine". Fitz made eye contact with him and gave a slight nod as to understand that she was his and that he had no chance ad walked back into his room next door.

Observing her surroundings Abby noted that they were alone, Officer Jet was leaning against the door frame with a sweet little smirk on his face. Ensuring that they were defiantly alone now they can talk more freely about the current situation with Olivia and her.

"Where is Olivia?" Straight to the point as she always does. Sam gave her a warm smile "She's relaxing, playing dead as they say" Abby let out a smile giggle in the casual approach that Officer Jet was taking.

"So what is your actual name Officer Jet?" Abby thought to herself "Wow this guy is so sweet, his eye wow they are a beautiful hazel colour with strikes of brown and the adorable smile makes my tummy butterflies dance"

Replying with a charming smile "Sam, Officer Sam Jet ma'a... Abby"

After a few seconds of silence, they were just staring into each other's eyes. The moment was sadly broken when Jake turned up. Sam instantly tensed up as he could see the fear in Abby's eyes when she noticed Jake walking into the room.

"You can leave now OFFICER JET, I can take it from here. Her BOYFRIEND can take it from here, I'm all she needs right now" With a smug looking grin on his face thinking that he had won, he glances over to Abby portraying some kind of fake love and concern for her health and wellbeing.

Sam looks over to Abby to ensure that she will be okay but the look in her eyes makes him think about their past and what happened to make Abby so fearful of Jake.

"Are you sure Miss Whelan?" Earning a disapproving look from because he didn't say Abby. Looking into Sam's eyes they started to communicate, after a couple of seconds Sam turns to Jake.

"She doesn't want to see you Mr Ballard" Sam said sternly, as he basically puffed out his muscular chest, which didn't go unnoticed by Abby, she enjoyed the sight though... a lot!

"How do you know what she wants, you didn't even ask her. Are you stepping over the line again? Do I need to speak to your superior again because I can do that?" Jake started to puff out his chest but a bit more dramatically than Sam's. Abby tried to contain her smile but it came to the point where she had to grab a pillow and cover her face.

Sam just stood his ground not showing any signs of backing down from the fight that might break soon if Abby didn't do anything about it soon.

Abby finally intervened because there was seriously a fight was about to start "Jake leave, we are not even dating anymore it's been 3 months move on with your life like I have. Why are you here anyway? Why do you care now? Out of the year that we dated you did not show any affection or care about me. You didn't even have the effort to remember my birthday let alone ask how I am when I come back from work. You didn't care when you were banging any woman that would pay attention to you, which was a lot. You didn't care when you were beating me to the point that I was almost dying in hospital, thinking that it was normal thing to do. So why do you care now? After all of this time why now? And PLEASE don't say that you regret the way you treated me or that you made a mistake or that you love and miss me."

Abby got so worked up, tears started to stream down her face, she looked over to Sam and saw adoration and pure shock in his eyes. She felt comfort, safe just by looking at him she calmed herself down.

Jake was frozen in his spot as Abby lays into him... did she really hate him THAT much !? He tried to interrupt her but several times Abby can him the look say "come on I dare you to interrupt me, I will ripe that dick of yours off, mince it and feed to the pigeons outside her window" Jake remain silent when she was finished Jake was consumed by rage and a small amount of shame. That is the first time that Abby has confronted him without her bitch of a friend Olivia Pope. Trying to find the right words ... well any words for that matter but nothing. Abby turned back to Jake and just stared, a small smile crept on her face.

"Really, really nothing to say, the great Jake Ballard that I can never shut up has no words. WOW! That is a first. I want you to leave, can you please leave. I am asking nicely."

Jake didn't move he still was taken back by what Abby had said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT JAKE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Oh and leave Olivia alone! Do I make myself clear?" Abby looked at Sam to get him to get Jake out of her room. Within a matter of seconds Sam understood and escorted Jake out of the room. Jake turned around to say something... finally.

"Jake just leave or I will take out a restraining order against you!"

With that threat Jake left without anymore fuss. He muttered under his breath "This isn't over"

"It most certainly is!" Both Sam and Abby said at the same time startling both of them.

Jake turns around rolls his eyes and walks out of the room once out of ear shot from Abby Jake glances back at Officer Jet and says "Good luck with that one she is a handful"

"I think you need the luck! After this I am going to convince Miss Whelan to press charges against you for constant abuse that you inflicted on her over the year of your relationship"

"You can't prove that I did that she..."

"Oh yes I can, she went to hospital there would be a file and if the nurses suspected anything then they would take photograph evidence with Miss Whelan's consent in advance. Plus, I am pretty sure that she confined with Miss Pope so she can be a witness. There is a lot I can do to ensure her safety and make sure that it is one your permanent record that you are sleazy abuser that uses people for his own selfish reasons."

Jake looks into Officer Jet's eye to see if he can call his bluff but he is serious, he will actually do that. Jake knew there was evidence of the abuse, photos, video footage of one stupid drunk night when he did it out front of their place and there are cameras facing towards him. He paid several people to find it all and delete it but now he worried that they didn't do a good job. As for Miss Pain in the ass Pope well she was dealt with.

As Jake walks off Sam walks back in.

"Hey, I have a question for you and it is okay if you don't want to answer it"

Abby stares into his eyes trying to figure out where he was going with this question that he wanted to ask. After a few seconds all she could recognised was concern, adoration and fear. Thinking to herself that his question can't be that harmless.

"Okay what is your question Sam?"

He took a deep breath to brace himself if this convocation went south, he got a glimpse of concern in Abby's eyes but thought that he has to know. "Why didn't you press charges against Jake when he started to beat you" Sam didn't mean to offend her but he continued to read her eyes; there was no anger, there was no emotion that told him that she was offended or annoyed. All he saw was regret and fear.

"He can't hurt you here, I won't let him, I promise you! If you will let me I would like to protect you for the pain that life can throw at you the best way I can"

Abby was taken back. No one had ever said something so sweet to her, a tear started to steam down her face. Sam saw it, quickly ran over to her side, softly placed his hands on her cheeks and used his thumbs to wide away her sadness.

"You really mean that?" Abby couldn't really understand why any man would be like that, she wasn't really that special, she didn't have big boobs or a huge ass and she wasn't that curvy.

"Yeah I do!" Looking into each other's eyes not wanting to break the trance that they were under but a small clearing of the throat did.

"Oh my God, Liv!"

**HANG ON isn't Liv meant to be "dead" still?**

**Sam and Abby ... do you like ... YES/NO please tell me... should I continue their relationship... what do you think?**

**Anyway love you all and thank you for taking the time to read this!(:**

**Please leave bits&pieces for me!(: **


	5. My Little Note To YOU Amazing Readers!

Okay hi everyone who reads this. There maybe only a few of you but I really really do appreciate the positive reviews that you have left me. I know it has been a while since I have last updated but I would like to tell you that this is my last chapter that I am going to post because I am losing interest and it is not fair on yous. So, what I am proposing is that all of you please give me another week or two to write an ending (this chapter that I am writing now will hopefully be my longest). I really wanted to have like 20 or so chapters to this story but my will power is lacking so maybe I will pick it up again but that is if I have the flow... I am really sorry but thank you for your lovely bits&pieces! LOVE YOU ALL !

p.s. I am been thinking about writing a one shot about Jerry or Karen and how they would feel about Olivia and Fitz or Mellie and Andrew or if they like the relationship between Liv and Fitz how would they feel about Jake... I don't know it would just be cool to have a story in their perspective.

Thank you again to all of the amazing people out their that take their time to read and review my story that I didn't think that I would actually write (:

I would love to say a HUGE thank you to Mo (KWsGladiator), she has been the most amazing person and has supported and providing me guidance through a lot of this so THANK YOU, I truly appreciate everything that you have done!(:


	6. Chapter 5

**_Okay here we go this chapter is almost 4,000 words! WOOP WOOOOOP! that's the most i have ever typed EVER! I hope that all of you lovely readers enjoy the story and if there are any pieces that are hard to read just make it up... hahhaaa! Anyway I am starting to like this story again so hopefully I will make another chapter complete... I may even start a one shot because I found this song and it's perfect for Olitz! (: Thank you for the people who take time out their busy lives to read this little story of mine... as usual please leave me bits&pieces for any improvements or ideas that you ave they are much appreciated ! _**

_"Yeah I do!" Looking into each other's eyes not wanting to break the trance that they were under but a small clearing of the throat did._

_"Oh my God, Liv!" _

"Well Hello to you too Abby!"

"What are you doing here?" Abby was still in pure shock that Olivia was standing in front of her.

"You're meant to be at the meeting point so we can go, but I now know why you weren't there" Olivia eyed Officer Jet.

"Miss Pope, it was agreed at midnight we would put the plan into action because it was the safest for you and Miss Whelan to leave without being spotted" Sam looked over towards Abby who was giving him the "look" because he called her "Miss Whelan" which she hated and he knew.

"Well the funny thing is that it is now..." Liv looks over to the clock that is sitting on the night stand next to Abby's hospital bed. "Quarter to one and there was no Abby there" Abby turned around to look at the time.

"Oh Shit ! I'm sorry Liv" She looked down in shame and started to get embarrassed which made her cheeks go bright red as she said "I kinda got distracted"

Olivia lifted her eye brow "Yeaah, I can see that"

"Hang on, why are you here? Why are you in my room when the camera and other patients can spot you? You're risking your life to be here!"

"I had the security team to disable to cameras and as for the patients they should all be asleep" As Liv gazed around, she caught a glimpse into the room next to Abby's. There was a male probably 6 foot something staring out of the window. Liv took a moment to take him in.

"Liv..."

"He looks so peaceful" Olivia thought to herself.

"Liv..."

She gazed at him taking in his muscular features, his arms as the hospital hugged them just right. She took a deep breath in, something about him brought her a sense of peace that calmed her completely. What was happening this was just looking at him from behind? Speaking of behind his was fine!

"OLIVIA!" Abby was getting annoyed and wondered what Olivia was looking at whatever it was it had her attention trapped. Remembering her neighbour she realised that what she was looking at. Abby looked at Sam for some assistance in trying to get Liv's attention.

"Miss Pope, Hello..." Still nothing.

Abby asked Sam if he could see what she is looking at because Abby was still attached to the machines she couldn't do it. Sam nodded and walked over to where Olivia was and followed her line of sight. A small smile graced his face as he could see what Liv saw. Fitzgerald Grant, of course. Abby was waiting anxiously for Sam to get Liv properly in the room so they could talk and so she can find out what the next steps are in their plan to get out of here. Sam lightly pulled Liv's arm to get her attention. "Miss Pope, stop staring at the man before he turns around, realises that you are staring at him and you get embarrassed."

Realising that Officer Jet was actually talking to her she disconnected her eyes from the man that she had no idea who he was but brought a sense of peace to her. "I'm sorry Officer, I didn't realise that you were talking to me"

"I wouldn't know why…" with a sarcastic smile on his face he escorted Olivia into the room, closed the door behind him and shut the blinds just to be on the safe side.

Abby wasn't exactly happy about Olivia's lack of attention span, she crossed her arms and said "What the hell Liv! We were in the middle of a conversation and you spare out. What were you looking at?" Abby broke eye contact with her and looked at Sam, he gave her a look and she turned back to Liv "Or should I say WHO were you looking at?"

Olivia diverted her eyes and looked at the ground, around the room until her eyes landed back onto the clock. Remembering the reason why she was actually in here not in a car or plane or some form of transport to her new life. "Hang on, you don't get to say that considering your distraction and now because that happened it's too late to go now." Liv takes a breath and clams herself down. "Now we have to wait until tomorrow night to go so you have to stay in a coma for another day" She gazed towards Officer Jet and back to Abby "Can you do that? Or is THAT too much of a distraction for you?"

Abby was horrified this is the first time in their friendship where she had to take a moment to compose herself. Realisation sunk in and Abby felt bad because here she is flirting with a very attractive police officer named Sam Jet and her best friend is trying to escape so that she could live.

"Oh my God Abagail, what about you just stay here and I go because I don't want you to regret the decision you made to come with me. It will be okay if you can your mind. I will understand" Olivia was shattered this was their chance to escape the dramas of their past creeping back into their present.

"Liv, please listen" Olivia wasn't having it she was so fed up. She was angry for the fact that Abby is basically choosing a guy over her, she was upset because she was slowly losing her best friend but in a way she was also happy that Abby has found some happiness in her life. After what happened with Jake and both Olivia's and Abby's parents, Abby needed some happiness back into her life and if Officer Jet was it then Liv had to be happy. She was ready to walk out when Abby detached herself from the machines and grabbed her arm.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope listen to me now, please" Abby's face was wet from the sudden flow of tears that streamed from her eyes. Abby was never a person to cry there were only 3 times in her life where she cried, twice with the Jake situation and her parents.

"I'm listening Abby" Liv said with concern and worry lacing her voice.

"Jake was here"

Those three little words did it for Olivia.

"WHAT! Jake was here! What is he doing here? Why is he here? Did you see him? Did you talk to him? Did he hurt you? How did he get here? How did he know you were going to be here to begin with?" Liv turned to Officer Jet but before she could begin on him Abby got her attention.

"Liv, Liv, OLIVIA CALM DOWN! Sit done please and I will answer your questions." Olivia sat down, Abby stared at her trying to figure out the best way to tell her about what happened with Jake and the situation that she was in.

"Okay, Yes Jake was here, I have no idea what or why he is here, I saw him but he didn't see me that I have been told but I have this feeling that he did. I don't know how he got in here apparently he arrived at front desk clamming to be my boyfriend, which he is not.." Abby directed that towards Sam trying to calm him down. "And for your last question I don't know anything about him being here all I know is that I woke up and he was there yelling at Sam, but I don't know what's it about"

"You didn't answer one of the question Abigail!" Liv gave the disapproving eye towards her and scanned towards Officer Jet. "Did you talk to him?" Abby started at the ground, she knew that Liv is going to have a hissy fit because Abby spoke to Jake.

"Yes I did Liv.." Abby recounted the situation with Sam and Jake the fight that they were having in front of her.

_Flashback_

_"Jake leave, we are not even dating anymore it's been 3 months move on with your life like I have. Why are you here anyway? Why do you care now? Out of the year that we dated you did not show any affection or care about me. You didn't even have the effort to remember my birthday let alone ask how I am when I come back from work. You didn't care when you were banging any woman that would pay attention to you, which was a lot. You didn't care when you were beating me to the point that I was almost dying in hospital, thinking that it was normal thing to do. So why do you care now? After all of this time why now? And PLEASE don't say that you regret the way you treated me or that you made a mistake or that you love and miss me."_

_"Really, really nothing to say, the great Jake Ballard that I can never shut up has no words. WOW! That is a first. I want you to leave, can you please leave. I am asking nicely."_

_Jake didn't move he still was taken back by what Abby had said._

_"GET THE FUCK OUT JAKE AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Oh and leave Olivia alone! Do I make myself clear?" Abby looked at Sam to get him to get Jake out of her room. Within a matter of seconds Sam understood and escorted Jake out of the room. Jake turned around to say something... finally._

_"Jake just leave or I will take out a restraining order against you!"_

_With that threat Jake left without any more fuss. He muttered under his breath "This isn't over" _

"Wait you said leave me alone, don't you realise that I'm meant to be dead Abby, you could have just ruined everything with those few words _leave Olivia alone, _those few words" Olivia stared at Abby contemplating either to run up and hug her or scream at her because she was so wanting this new start but now it's basically gone. It was all stupid Jake's and this Officer Sam Jet's fault. "Abby I am going to ask you this again, do you want to come with me? It's okay if you don't I will always love you no matter what and I will always be here for you but you have a chance to go have a normal life with this guy. It is up to you Abby I have to go get everything set up for tomorrow, so tomorrow you can meet me at the meeting point or you don't but please at least say good bye" Once Liv finished speaking to Abby she turned around and left the room.

Abby didn't know what to do, she could either go with her best friend and be away from Jake or start again with Sam and he would protect her, his eyes told her that he would support her either way. "Will you wait for me?" An innocent question but so much meaning to it and I don't think Sam was ready to hear it but he knew deep down inside that if he didn't say yes he would be an idiot. "Of course I will, this is something that I want to have. Our connection is indescribable and I want have this feeling for as long as possible but in saying that there is no clear time where you would be able to come back a lot happens and changes within a couple of months let alone years" Abby honestly didn't know what to do. On one hand she has her best friend that will always love and support her even if she stays. One the other hand she has this amazing guy that makes her feel safe and adored which in a relationship wise she hasn't felt in such a long time.

Olivia was so mad at the fact that Abby had been saying all this time that she wanted to go and that she couldn't survive without her.

_Flashback- Liv's Apartment_

_"__Wait, what? You want me to pack up my life and move it. Yeah good luck with that"_

_"__Ma'am you have to understand that the person who you saw is a part of a gang which kills any witness to their dealings"_

_At this point in time Abby got up to see what was happening because she can hear Liv's voice raising._

_"__What seems to be the problem officer?"_

_"__There has been a threat made against Ms Pope's life and she needs to be placed under witness protection"_

_"__OH MY GOD LIV! Get your things and let's go"_

_With a heavy sigh "Fine. Give me 15 minutes"_

_Liv closed the door and headed off to her bedroom to start packing, Abby followed close behind. Abby couldn't really comprehend what was going on, it didn't really help that she had been drinking and still in the haze. Abby just coming to realisation what she has just said and that she is losing her best friend.. "Wait Liv what's happening are you really going to leave me behind? Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" _

_"__Abby someone is going to kill me because of what I saw and if I need to go into witness protection to save my life and most probably yours then I am going, even if you don't like it" Liv wasn't getting angry but in saying that she was getting a little bit annoyed with the fact that Abby was being selfish about this. _

_"__I understand Liv, trust me I really do but I can't lose you not after the year I have had with my ex and that. I don't know how I will survive"_

_With sympathetic eyes Liv looked directly into Abby's "Maybe if I talk to the Officer then maybe, maybe you can come… hopefully"_

Liv didn't understand how Abby can decide between her best friend and some guy that she had literally just met. In her frustration and hast she bumped into a tall muscular figure. "Oops sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" As she looked into the guys eye she could feel herself getting lost it wasn't until he cleared his throat but still remaining eye contact never looking anywhere else. "Oh, um, it was my fault I should have never really left my room" After a few more minutes of just starting into his powerful bright blue eyes, Liv started to notice them having a slight shade of grey incorporated into them making them more irresistible. When searching in his eyes she felt a sense of hope, she felt safe. Her breathing started to calm down, along with her heart beat. It wasn't until one of the officers organising Olivia's transportation intervened. "Ah, Miss Pope, we need you to start going back to your room and Mr Grant you as well an officer will be with you within the next 5 minutes"

Fitz diverted his gaze to the officer, gave him a slight nod and turned his attention to a beautiful Miss Pope who was still staring at him. "Well Miss Pope it was nice to bump into you hopefully one day we can do it again" Looking in to these perfect brown eyes that reflected the happiness of waking up and seeing those every morning, those eye held him hostage and he was quite contempt with that. "Sooner rather than later, I hope"

With an adorable smile Fitz left Olivia absolutely speechless and breathless. "So do I Mr Grant hopefully very soon" With that said they reluctantly disconnected their souls and walked in opposite directions down the hallway. After a few steps both Liv and Fitz turned and looked back admiring and hoping that someday they would actually bump into each other and it would hopefully be for longer than just a few minutes with no other distractions, just them.

Walking into her hospital room the officer went in great detail what was going to happen now that they had to hold off with their plans for tonight due to slight complications that arose. When the officer said "slight complications" Liv smiled to herself he meant Abby not showing.

_Flashback – Meeting Point_

_"Miss Pope we have to go now otherwise this will be delayed and if this is not executed correctly with no complications then it could be catastrophic for you because this has to be believable as possible"_

_Olivia let out a huge sigh. "Where the hell is Abigail?" she thought to herself "She will be here, just give her a few more minutes, she will be here" Liv said to the officer as she began to get frustrated with Abby as they went through the plan step by step in the ambulance. Everything so far in the plan had been done all was needed was for her and Abby to show up to the meeting point and they were off to their new life. _

_"Ma'am we have to go oth..."_

_"No! I am not leaving without her! I don't care what you say or do I am not leave she has to have a good reason for not being here" "She better have a good reason why she is not here" Liv thought because if Abby didn't have at least a small reason Olivia was going to kill her (metaphorically of course). _

"Miss Pope, do you understand what is expected of you tomorrow night because one of the officers will be speaking to Miss Whelan so that she doesn't miss or forget about the meeting point and time to be there"

Liv huffed and thought to herself "An officer is already with her but probably not making her remember important times and places"

"Miss Pope, do you understand?" The officer looked her directly ensuring eye contact was made, his eyes conveyed determination and seriousness which actually scared her. "Yes I do understand"

"And if Miss Whelan is not there at the correct time and place, there are no more chances after this tomorrow is the last day if she doesn't turn up we have to take you considering that you are already proclaimed dead"

"Okay" Liv looked towards the floor, hoping and praying that Abby will turn up, she wouldn't survive without her. She laid down trying to get her mind off tomorrow night, Liv turned her attentions to the muscular male that she bumped into the hallway. Remembering every feature of his perfect face, the little wrinkles forming under his eyes that become more defined when he smile to his adorable crocked smile that made her go weak at the knees. That curl that strayed from the hair and dangled across his forehead she had to resist her urges to rake her fingers through his hair. But what trapped her was those eye, those piercing blue eyes that caught her body and soul and no matter what she did she couldn't move or look anywhere else. She didn't really want to look anywhere else his eyes were the key to his emotions, what he was feeling. She sensed his fears causing his eyes to have a light grey colour, she didn't know what he was scared about but she could feel his fear. All she wanted to do was to calm his fears and talk to him for hours like it was a normal thing for her. She had never felt anything like this towards ANYONE after the first few seconds of them meeting. She hopped that this witness protection deal didn't last too long because she wanted to see him again, even just a couple of minutes.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the nurse who was going give Liv drugs that would knock her out for the next 12 hours and then she would be given some more but a smaller dosage. Olivia closed her eyes, hoped and prayed that Abby would come with her.

Olivia looked at her watch 1:00am, they had to leave by 1:30am. Was Abby going to make it? Had she forgot all about it? What if she chose Officer Jet? Would she at least say good bye?

1:10 – Still no Abby, Where the hell is she?

1:15 – Nope can't see Abby anywhere

1:20 – now Olivia was getting worried because she couldn't see Abby anywhere. She looked down the hallways, she turned to standing officers and he just shrugged his shoulders.

1:25 – The man from the hallway was walking towards her. What was he doing awake? Why was he here? "Mr Grant, you are here finally!"

Fitz glanced towards Olivia and displayed his crocked smile that made her legs go weak. Turing his attention back to the officer "Sorry there were people in the hallway so I couldn't get out, I hope I'm not late!?" Looking back at Olivia, he took in her appearance; those jeans that hugged her in all of the right places and showed off her toned legs and nice ass. She wore a plain t-shirt but what made him loose his breath was her smile and eyes, they held him captive. Her big brown eyes that made him feel safe and scared at the same time, he could see the future .. THEIR future, kids, a house, a strong family unit that could weather anything with love and respect. Olivia felt the same way about him as she once again got lost in those piercing blue eyes she saw their future as well, the babies that they would create and the home that they will make. It was perfect!

The officer cleared his throat, Olivia just remembered that he wasn't meant to be here.

"What are you doing here?"

**HOLD THE FRONT DOOR THERE ! IS ABBY REALLY NOT GOING? WHY WOULD SHE DO THAT TO HER BEST FRIEND? WILL SHE AT LEAST SAY GOOD BYE? **

**There we go we got there eventually with Olitz... hope you like that part? I am not really a romantic writer.. actually I am not really a writer to begin with, which is why i really appreciate the reviews that are left and I am really happy to say that I haven't had a bad one (THANK GOD!(: ) **

Anyway as usual please leave me bits&pieces, any suggestions to improve or any ideas where I can take this(: Thank you to everyone reading this (:


	7. Chapter 6

The officer cleared his throat, Olivia just remembered that he wasn't meant to be here.

"What are you doing here?"

With a cheeky smirk Fitz introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third but friends just call me Fitz" With a twinkle in his eye, that's it he held Liv captive, he held Olivia Carlyon Pope the most walled up person captive with just a crooked smile or even a light glance into those perfect crystal eyes. "And you are?"

"I am a person wanting to know why the hell you are here!?" Olivia went into gladiator mode so she didn't lose focus or concentration about this situation with _Fitzgerald. _"Wow for a pretty face you sure have a bit, that is okay I do like challenges." Fitz briefly glanced at the officers and their facial expressions were telling to quit while he is ahead. Returning his gaze back to Olivia "Well I know your last name is Pope, so would like me to call you Miss Pope for the rest of the time?" He gave her a sexy crocked smirk that almost made Olivia go weak at the knees and forget her train of thought. "If you are so confident and so sure about yourself how do you know that I am not married?"

Not breaking eye contact "Well if you are here for the same reasons as I am then you would have your partner here or you would be an emotional wreck and sobbing in the corner.." he paused but never breaking the emotional pull that is keeping their eyes locked "Or you would be screaming and shouting about either how unfair they are being or angry at yourself but something tells me that your more of an emotional person on the inside and a strong silent type on the outside, am I close?"

How the hell did he know that? What an arrogant ass! He doesn't know me, how the hell does he know me? We only just met!

Olivia didn't say anything have a battle with herself, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of an answer she just wanted to go already, what was taking Abby so long?

In the next moment Liv hears a voice, she reluctantly disconnected from the intense stare that she was receiving from Fitz. She turned to see Abby running down the hall "LIV, wait up!" "Oh my God Abby, why are you so late? Oh never mind that as long as you are here now" Liv paused coming to realisation that Abby could be here just to say good bye not to actually come with her "You are coming with me right…?"

Abby didn't know how to face her, how do you tell your best friend that you are not going with them. After all of the planning and preparation Abby was going to leave it behind for Sam. The look that she gave Liv told Olivia that Abby wasn't going with her. "Oh I see"

Abby tried to get her to understand her point of view "Liv please understand, I have finally found a decent guy that can protect me and treat me right and I want to see where it goes. Please Liv, please understand where I am coming from" Liv looked at her best friend "You must really like this guy" She paused then remembering one key factor "What about Jake? What if he comes back?"

"I will protect her for that ass hole!" As all three of them turned to see Officer Sam Jet walking towards them. Olivia looked at him like he had two heads "Do you even know who Jake is? How are you meant to protect someone when you don't even know your enemy?" Officer Jet glanced at Abby and gave a reassuring nod "I know him" Both of them looked at him sceptically both saying "How do you know him?" Sam was hesitant "Well… with being an officer I have ran into him a few times, DUI's, Drugs, complaints things like that, I don't know him personally but we have had a few run ins and after yesterday's situation I know him well enough to know he is bad news and that I need to protect Abby" Sam looked into Abby's eyes trying to convey some emotion that would make Abby think anything about his hesitation before. Abby knew there was something off but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She looked into his eyes and saw her whole future with babies and a beautiful home all with him. She took a deep breath and pushed those feelings aside and smiled back to reassure him that she felt safe being around him. Olivia's stomach was doing summersaults this situation didn't feel right but Abby was normally a good judge of character and she rarely lets people in, maybe this Sam guy is alright.

Turning Liv's attention back to Fitz and smiled, he leaned over and whispered "I'll explain everything in the drive to freedom" Liv was stunned, she couldn't move _"Was he really coming with he, this is going to be interesting" _As if he read her mind he gave a knowing look gazed into her eyes and said "And it is going to be great"

Olivia said good bye to her best friend, basically her sister. They have been through so much and to leave her for a while made Liv start to cry. "Oh my gosh is the strong, walled up Olivia Pope crying" They started to communicate telepathically, knowing someone for so long you are able to talk only with your eyes. After a couple of seconds Liv bows her head "I'm sorry, I just… it's just…. I'm going to miss you like crazy, you're the closest thing to family I have and now we are separating for God knows how long… I just... don't know how to deal with it" Abby's eyes started to tear up as well, little droplets cascaded down both of their faces. Abby and Olivia composed themselves and turned to Fitz and Sam (Abby to Fitz, Olivia to Sam) "Now if you dear hurt her in any way, physical or emotional or both I will find you" they both said in unison. Realising that they said at the same time they turned to each other and laughed. Both of the guys turned towards each other, gulped and nodded in understanding what they mean. Both Liv and Abby smile at each other giving on finally hug goodbye and went separate directions, Liv with Fitz and Abby with Sam.

Getting into the car Olivia turns to Fitz "You never told me about why you are here… How's chasing you?"


End file.
